Outside From Within
by chibisansempei
Summary: Harry and Draco are neither friends nor lovers. Only outlets. They hate each other to the cores and that doesn't change throughout the whole story. When this ends they still hate each other. Possible Character death. Basicly the first paragraph. NO FLUFF!
1. Prologue

**Story:** Outside From Within  
**Chapter:** (0) Prologue  
**Parrings:** Draco/Harry, ...  
**Warnings:** _SLASH, YAOI, MALE/MALE PARINGS_, possible character death, ...  
**Summary:** Basicly first paragraph. Harry and Draco are neither friends nor lovers. They are only outlets. They hate each other to their cores and that doesn't change through out the whole story. When this ends they still hate each other. Possible Character death, more thatn likely one or both of the boys, if so, it will be by the other.  
**A/N:** THIS STOY CONTAINS BOY ON BOY ADULT RELATED SITUATIONS!!! If you are offended by this then please click the back button or the backspace key. Otherwise... JOIN TODAYS WORLD, BECAUSE IT'S EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

Star crossed lovers doesn't cover it. They left that category before they ever reached it. One for the light, one for the dark. Both completely devoted to their own side. Both unmoved by the others arguments, no matter how lagit they may be. Neither caring, neither bothering. In public, enemies. Unseen, outlets. Ignoring the world for a time, seeking an escape in each other.

The first, a mere pawn. Used and battered. Looked upon but cast a side then picked up again. An endless cycle. Friends who can't see. Admirers who don't know. Family that won't love. He's young. Still in school. Still underage. How can they fall on him to save their lives? How can they expect him to deal with the extraordanary evils of the world when he's trying to deal with being a teenager? How can they expect greatness out of him when he doesn't even know himself or what he's capeable of?

The second, from birth, things have been drilled into his head, beaten into his body. He had no love shown to him, emotion was punishable, save for anger, indifference and scorn. He follows his path, determined to over come all, throw every competition out. He must be the best, because he _is_ the best. Highest in life, no matter how low he had to go to get there.

Throw away every romance idea in your head. You'll not get it. There's too much pain, too much need for anything of the kind. There is no Shakespeare, no Romeo and Juliet, no Lancelot to steal away with Guinevere, no... nothing.

All through out this greivance story is nothing but hate. Hate for each other and hate for the world. If things had been different, would they be as well? Who knows. Life is given to teach leasons, to help in the future. Just sometimes, the future comes to a breath spliting stop. Never to continue.

Be warned, the tale to tell is... -author smirks- Well, it's not _too_ unusual but not too ubiquitous either.

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,**_

Well this is just the prologue. Hopefully you liked it. If so, I welcome reviews! I'll also accept flames... They will be used to cook my S'mores. The part 'All through out this greivance story is nothing but hate. Hate for each other and hate for the world.' kinda reminds me of the binding on the movie 'The Craft'. Just so you know, I was NOT going for that.  
If there is a mistake in here somewhere, even if it's a space are a misspelling... I WANNA KNOW!!!  
Did you notice that I've gotten more organized at the top?

Ja  
-Chibi  
(2-9-09) (2-17-09)


	2. Seeing The Truth

**Story:** Outside From Within  
**Chapter:** (1) Seeing The Truth  
**Parrings:** Draco/Harry, ...  
**Warnings:** _SLASH, YAOI, MALE/MALE PARINGS_, possible character death, ...  
**Summary:** Harry and Draco are neither friends nor lovers. They are only outlets. They hate each other to their cores and that doesn't change through out the whole story. When this ends they still hate each other. Possible Character death, more than likely one or both of the boys, if so, it will be by the other.  
**A/N:** THIS STOY CONTAINS BOY ON BOY ADULT RELATED SITUATIONS!!! If you are offended by this then please click the back button or the backspace key. Otherwise... JOIN TODAYS WORLD, BECAUSE IT'S EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,...,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,_**

They were at it again. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were fighting in a hallway. Students were everywhere, cheering them on. It seemed lately they were fighting more and more. It had become so routine that people were taking bets on where one would happen, when it would take place, over what and how long it lasted before the teachers came to stop it. All four houses were in on the bets, even some of the cooler teachers. It was rumored that Dumbledore made a bet with Flitwick, and _lost_. But this was still under speculation, and much of the student population was determined to prove it.

By the point you have just walked in to, both boys have lost their wands to each other and have now resorted to physical fighting. Secretly, they both preferred this way of fighting anyway. They left bruises and cuts that the teachers were now unwilling to heal as to teach them a lesson. It had, obviously, the opposite effect, now they had proof that they had done some damage to the other.

Malfoy punched Potter in the jaw, knocking him a good three feet or more down the hall. It took him a few seconds to realize that Potter had landed within grasping distance of a wand. In desperation, he began to look for the missing Holly wand, his only chance at blocking anything Potter would throw. Once he found it, he had all of two seconds to think of a way to protect himself as a dark blue light came rushing at him. All he could do was hit the spell with one of his own, hitting a corner in the ceiling. All kinds of debris and dust started raining down of everyone gathered. That didn't hinder them though, startled them, sure, but they didn't stop, they couldn't, they were addicted to the pain they caused, the pain they received and pain they lost all at the same time.

As the hallway got darker, they rushed at each other again, having dropped the wands in surprise of the crash that the spells had caused. They were punching and kicking again. Making sure to hit every time, making sure to hurt, to damage, to bruise and scratch, to draw blood. Somehow, amidst the truculent quarrel, the boys had ended up in a most odd position. Potter was sitting on Malfoy's legs and an arm but the blonde was leaning over the other boy's chest, pinning him down. They were closer than either was comfortable with, but both refused to be the first to move, the first to give in. Breathing labored, mingling together, an arm in the rib, a hip bone protruding a little high, an ankle throbbing, probably twisted.

Still darker it got around them, but it was so hard to not see eyes. Eyes of glinting green and shining silver. They seemed to glow with a light of their own. Like fires in their minds. They stared, daring the other to look away.

Suddenly, Malfoy smirked. He leaned down and softly whispered into a raven covered, ear

"I can see it Potter. I know that which you hide. You can't conceal it from one who knows only too well. It _will _break you. That I promise."

Malfoy slowly lifted his head. Their noses barely an inch away. Harry's eyes widened.

"Malf-"

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,...,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,**_

**Chibi:** _*Gasp!*_ What happens?!?!  
**PlotBunny:** What do you mean 'What happens?'? You're the author, you're suposed to know these things.  
**Chibi:** ...  
**PlotBunny:** ... You mean you don't know.  
**Chibi:** _*Blushes and shakes head*_  
**PlotBunny:** _*Sigh*_ Fine. I'll tell you, but just this once. If you can't remember then _you_ will have to deal with the hate mail you get from those who will no longer be able to read. _*Whispers in Chibi's ear*_  
**Chibi: **... Oh._*Blushes again*_  
**PlotBunny:** Why am I surprised? I mean really.  
**Chibi:** Aww. But you love me anyway.  
**PloyBunny:** ...  
**Chibi:** ... Right...?  
**PlotBunny: **...  
**Chibi: **_*Sniffle*  
_**PlotBunny: **...

I'm not particularly happy with this chapter. Umm... For this story, I'm not sure how long the chapters will be. Probably short because that way if the _chough_evil_cough_ PlotBunny doesn't give much insperation, you'll still get something.

**PlotBunny:** ... I heard that.  
**Chibi:** _*Shifts eyes, nervous laugh* _PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! _*Backs into corner* _Think of all the hate mail!  
**PlotBunny: **... Fine. This isn't over. _*Glares Chibi half to death*_

Anyway. Send a review my way. It helps give motivation to write. Find out what happned next chapter! I'm sure dieing to know!

**PlotBunny: ... **_*Sigh*_ Should I just give up before we get too far into this?

**Chibi:** ... Probably.

Ja!

-Chibi

**(2-19-09)**


	3. More Than Troublesome

**Story:** Outside From Within  
**Chapter:** (2) More Than Troublesome  
**Parrings:** Draco/Harry, ...  
**Warnings:** _SLASH, YAOI, MALE/MALE PARINGS_, possible character death, ...  
**Summary:** Harry and Draco are neither friends nor lovers. They are only outlets. They hate each other to their cores and that doesn't change through out the whole story. When this ends they still hate each other. Possible Character death, more than likely one or both of the boys, if so, it will be by the other.  
**A/N:** THIS STOY CONTAINS BOY ON BOY ADULT RELATED SITUATIONS!!! If you are offended by this then please click the back button or the backspace key. Otherwise... JOIN TODAYS WORLD, BECAUSE IT'S EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!

**A/N2: ... **Weird sort of thought. I just realised that my story plot has two parts. Well, one that kinda splits into two. _**NEW SUMMARY!!!** They hate each other. After certian events occure, they start using each other as outlets. Eventually they come to an understanding of sorts. While in this understanding, they are to be civil to the other but are not forced to like them outside of it. They do all they can to try and persuade each other, they 'talk', neither mind is changed of course, but no harm in trying._ Make no mistake, at the end they _do_ still hate each other but deep inside, they understand the others view point even if they don't actually get it. Minds are _not_ changed, there is _no_ love, there are _no_ responsabilities... and so on. **KEEP AN EYE ON THE WORDS!!! If you think something sounds funny it may very well be meant to be like that.**(Then again maybe not. Just ask if something is confusing)** This story has a sort of play on words. And keep an eye on the names. I will mostly use surnames. After the agreement is come upon, officially, I will use given names during this time. I MUST STRESS THAT DURING THE AGREED TIMES THEY ARE DIFFERENT PEOPLE! This will be easier understood once _that_ time comes.**

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,...,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,_**

_Still darker it got around them, but it was so hard to not see eyes. Eyes of glinting green and shining silver. They seemed to glow with a light of their own. Like fires in their minds. They stared, daring the other to look away._

_Suddenly, Malfoy smirked. He leaned down and softly whispered into a raven covered ear_

_"I can see it Potter. I know that which you hide. You can't conceal it from one who knows only too well. It will break you. That I promise."_

_Malfoy slowly lifted his head. Their noses barely an inch away. Potter's eyes widened._

_"Malf-"_

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,**_

"_What _is going on here?" (Ooo! Bet you didn't expect that one. … Okay, maybe you did. I suck at cliffhangers.) Professor Minerva McGonagall came rushing down the hall. After all it wasn't every day that a floor of something as big as Hogwarts shook and rumbled. All of the students ran for it, tripping over each other in a great effort to get away from the irate professor. Most of the teachers were on edge thanks to the increased fighting between the two teens currently still tangled on the floor, and were now giving out harsher punishments to even those who were merely watching.

"You won't get out of it so easily this time Potter." Malfoy whispered harshly. "I'm tired of always getting interrupted."

"Fine. Meet me up on the fifth floor corridor. Just get off, I- _Both_ of us already have too many detentions. I don't know about you, but I rather _like_ my personal time."

"What's on the fifth floor?" Malfoy wasn't stupid. He knew better than to blindly trust the enemy. Okay, so an idiot would know better, but still.

"Now's not the time Malfoy. Just be there after dinner and you'll see." The blond reluctantly got up, McGonagall was getting to close for comfort and the dust was starting to clear." As they began to race down the hall Potter warned him "And _don't_ chicken out this time." Malfoy sneered and sped up. Obviously Potter was losing his touch. Soon he was cornered by a very heavy breathing teacher. Potter had no doubt that the breathing problem was due to the elderly lady running to catch up to a least one who was involved.

"_Mis_ter Potter. Again? How many times is that this week alone? I'm beginning to wonder if all of those detentions are doing you any good. Maybe being banned from a few Quiditge practices or a game or two will help." Nope. Defenatly not from the running if the way she was glaring and speaking threw her teeth was anything to go by. More like a bull on a rampage or something.

"I'm sorry Professor. It won't happen again." Potter ducked his head, shame riddling his face. He hated it when McGonagall was upset with him. She was almost like a great aunt to him, or at least _he_ looked at it like that.

"Yes, well, just to be sure, you will in fact spend next practice sitting with me. You'll not be doing a thing. Not even lines. You'll sit, facing away from the window, in the middle of the room, until it is over." Had Potter not know better, he would have howled in outrage. He didn't even have to look up to know that it was _not_ a good time for protesting. AT ALL.

"Yes, ma'am." She walked away, most likely back to her classroom as lessons were to start in less than a minute. '_Less than a minute?!? I'll never make it in time!'_ Potter sped down the hall, he knew a short cut to the charms classroom, and unfortunately it meant rushing past McGonagall, who docked twenty points. This didn't make the boy slow down though.

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..**_

Professor Flitwick must have been pretty jumbled as well. When Potter had raced into the room, he gave the poor boy a harsh look and docked even more points. This just wasn't his day.

"Hey ,Harry, what kept ya?" Ronald Weasely asked.

"Got into a fight with Malfoy… again." Ron chuckled.

"Who was winning?"

"Neither. McGonagall interrupted before it got too far." Potter pulled a face and it got a few surrounding Gryffindors laughing too.

"Harry,-" came Hermione's disapproving voice.

"I know, 'Moine. I need to grow up."

"Well, that _wasn't_ what I was going to say, but yes you need to. I _was_ going to ask if it was you that caused the whole school to shake." Potter blushed.

"Possibly."

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..**_

Malfoy had just made it to the astronomy tower as the class started. The teacher seemed to be oblivious to his late arrival.

"Again, Draco?" asked a bored sounding Blaise Zabini as Malfoy took the seat next to him.

"Yes, Blaise, again." The Italian boy just sighed. (He is Italian right?)

"Okay class. Set up your telescopes and begin your drawings. Remember, they have to be as detailed as possible but I will not grade on artistic ability. I know for a fact that most of you don't have even a bit of talent." Here the professor paused to look at a few certain students. "Well what are you waiting for? The sun to turn off? The longer you wait the harder it will be to draw. The moon has this small tendency to move." Everyone scattered to do as they were told.

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..**_

_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,...,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,**_

**Chibi: **So, how was it?  
**PlotBunny: **...  
**Chibi:** Was it that bad?  
**PlotBunny: **... You're an idiot.  
**Chibi: **What now?  
**PlotBunny: **_*Shakes head*_  
**Chibi: **... You're just a meany head! And evil!  
**PlotBunny:** Do you _want_ me to leave?  
**Chibi: **... You wouldn't...! O.O  
**PlotBunny:** Wanna bet.  
**Chibi:** You can't leave me!!!  
**PlotBunny: **Do you have abandonment problems?  
**Chibi: ... **If I say yes will you stay?_  
_**PlotBunny:** Probably not.  
**Chibi: **_*Sniffle*_ Oh! I forgot the disclaimer on the Prologue and Chapter one!  
**PlotBunny: **Can we say scatterbrain?  
**Chibi: **It's not my fault they don't belong to me. I just wasn't smart enough to creat them like J.K. Rowling! Though she _is_ my hero... Wow!! I have a hero!  
**PlotBunny: **Forget scatterbrain, you've graduated to ADHD.  
**Chibi:** _*Mumbles*_ Scat-Scatta-Scatear-Scu- NOPE!! Can't say it! XD  
**PlotBunny:** _*Sigh*_ Maybe I should stay. You need as much help as you can get. Though, I don't think it will work.  
**Chibi:** Hey... That was mean... No matter how true, it still hurt. _*Sniffle*_ Now I'ma c'y.  
**PlotBunny:** No. No, please don't c- _*Chibi starts wailing*_ Umm... PLEASE REVIEW!! IT'LL MAKE HER HAPPY. SHE'LL STOP CRYING! _PLEASE_ REVIEW, I LIKE MY LITTLE BIT OF SANITY!! EVEN A SMALL 'LIKED IT' WILL WORK! PLEASE!! HELP!

Ja!  
-Chibi  
(3-19-09)


	4. Fifth Floor

**Story:** Outside From Within  
**Chapter:** (3)  
**Parings:** Draco/Harry, …  
**Warnings:** _SLASH, YAOI, MALE/MALE PARINGS_, possible character death, ...  
**Summary: **They hate each other. After certain events occur, they start using each other as outlets. Eventually they come to an understanding of sorts. While in this understanding, they are to be civil to the other but are not forced to like them outside of it. They do all they can to try and persuade each other, they 'talk', neither mind is changed of course, but no harm in trying. Character death, more than likely one or both of the boys, if so, it will be by the other.  
**A/N:** THIS STOY CONTAINS BOY ON BOY ADULT RELATED SITUATIONS!!! If you are offended by this then please click the back button or the backspace key. Otherwise... JOIN TODAYS WORLD, BECAUSE IT'S EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!  
**PlotBunny:** Chibi is currently having... _issues_ and is unable to say the disclaimer (*which she was too stupid to add in the first two chapters*) so here it is. _*Clears throat and takes BIG breath*_ ... She doesn't own anything. The end. GET THE FREAK OVER IT CHIBI!!! _*Mumbles come from random spot in wall*_ ... Shut up.

**A/N2:** Also for this story Blaise will stay Italian. I was told he was actually black and will there for have it that way in other stories. Sorry if there is a problem with it. Umm... I'm thinking about getting an actual beta for this story (and my others as well) because 'Microsoft' is the worst at it, and my writings usually take place at two in the morning where my brain is running off of a surplus of FanFiction and moon light. ... Yeah. So if interested PLEASE let me know.

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,...,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,_**

_Malfoy had just made it to the astronomy tower as the class started. The teacher seemed to be oblivious to his late arrival._

_"Again, Draco?" asked a bored sounding Blaise Zabini as Malfoy took the seat next to him._

_"Yes, Blaise, again." The Italian boy just sighed. (He is Italian right?)_

_"Okay class. Set up your telescopes and begin your drawings. Remember, they have to be as detailed as possible but I will not grade on artistic ability. I know for a fact that most of you don't have even a bit of talent." Here the professor paused to look at a few certain students. "Well what are you waiting for? The sun to turn off? The longer you wait the harder it will be to draw. The moon has this small tendency to move." Everyone scattered to do as they were told._

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,...,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,.._**

Dinner time finally rolled around and both boys were restless. Friends were ignored and homework unfinished. Every shared class was tense and full of glaring matches. Dinner was no different.

**_,.,..,._**

On the fifth floor, Potter was pacing an empty room. He had set up silencing wards and hit the walls and ceiling with a spell Hermione taught him some time ago. I reduced the possibility of the stones crumbling under the pressure of the fighting soon to happen, much the same as earlier that day.

After a while Potter groaned, sighed and stomped to the door. _'What is taking him so long?'_ He wrenched the door open and stalked down the hall, searching for his prey. He made it nearly to the end of the hall before he heard a noise. He stopped.

"...Malfoy...?" he called hesitantly. He wasn't completely aware of the time and really didn't feel like getting into more trouble that day. He could have sighed in relief when it _was_ Malfoy that turned the corner. He would have had it not been Malfoy though. Really nothing would make him happy to see that spoiled brat, he was just glad that it wasn't a teacher. Of course he almost would have preferred a teacher after what happened next. Malfoy jumped in the air and said

"STOP!!!... It's hammer time. Dududududududu. Can't touch this!! Dududududududu. Can't touch this!!!" (You know you can see him doing this. I know you can.) Potter screamed and ran down the hall.

**_,.,..,._**

Potter jerked awake. He was leaning over his homework. Drool all over his papers. He shook his head.

_'That dream. It was... _terrifying_. What was it about?'_ He thought on it.

"Gods!!!" he checked his watch and jumped up.

"Harry, where're you going?"

"I think I left a book somewhere. I'm going to go look for it." Potter ran upstairs, grabbed his cloak and dashed out the portrait, who yelled at being so roughly pushed into the wall. It could have broken her frame.

He raced down the corridors, hardly caring if someone heard. When reached his designation, he looked around but t no one was close by. Not that they would see what he was doing. He counted twelve bricks to the left of a seemingly random suit of armor and walked through the wall. On the other side was a smallish empty room.

Quickly he set up charms to make sure that they couldn't be heard and to make sure that the ceiling didn't fall on their heads. Afterwards he waited a few seconds before deciding he didn't want to wait for Malfoy to get here. He completely forgot that he hadn't told him where to meet. Just the fifth floor.

As he was walking down the hall, Potter had a strange sense of déjà vu.

He heard a sound down the hall, at the corner. He waited, glad he still had his cloak on. Malfoy turned the corner and paused. Potter tensed. He remembered what happened in his dream. Thankfully he continued to walk.

Potter quickly and quietly made his way down the hall. Once he was back at the stretch with the hidden entrance he took the cloak off and hid it behind the suit of armor and leaned against the opposite wall. He heard Malfoy slowly walking down the hall.

Once Malfoy saw Potter, he stopped. _'About time he showed up.' _he growled in his mind.

"I 'bout gave up Malfoy. Thought you chickened again."

"What do you mean? I've been walking around this bloody floor for nearly an hour. You should have been more specific." Potter hummed then sighed as he walked to the other wall. Without hesitation, he passed through the wall. He waited a second before sticking his head out again and saying

"Well, let's get this over with. I have better things to do."

Malfoy hesitated for a moment before deciding to go through. First he placed his hand on the wall. Can't be too careful with the likes of _him. _Never know _what_ could happen. When it went through he headed in, watchful.

Potter was in the middle of the room, wand out and staring at Malfoy. The blonde instantly took his wand out as well.

"Ready?" Potter asked as he raised his wand. Without waiting for a reply he let loose a simple spell. No use in fighting _too_ dirty.

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,.._**

**To Be Continued...  
_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,...,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,.._**

**Malfoy:** I can't believe you made me do that!!  
**Chibi:** ... It was only a dream.  
**PlotBunny:** And it was funny  
**Malfoy:**_*Glares at both*  
_**Potter:** You think _you_ got it bad. I had to dream it. At least it wasn't realistic to you!  
**Chibi:**_*Pats Harry on back*_  
**PlotBunny: **... I still think it's funny.  
**Chibi: **Yeah, well you have a dark sense of humor. That's how I got this story in the first place.  
**PlotBunny: **You wound me  
**Chibi: **… Yeah, sure. _*Huggles Harry*_ It's okay Ry. I'm still here. I won't leave you.  
**Potter:** YOU?!?! You're causing the pain. You're writing it.  
**PlotBunny:** Well, technically it's my doing  
**Potter:** She could change it!! She doesn't have to listen to you  
**_*PlotBunny and Potter argue loudly*_**  
**Chibi:** ... _*Sniffle*_ HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!!!!!!  
**Malfoy:** I'd comfort you but you made me cold  
**Chibi: **You were always cold  
**Malfoy:** Not that much!! Not even canon me is as bad as you're going to make me in latter chapters. I've seen into your mind!!! It was terrifying!  
**Chibi:** _*Eyes bug*  
_**Malfoy:** I know what you do later on with this chapter and I'm not sure if I like it. _*Looks at reader*_ Do you want to know what she does to me!?!? She-  
**Chibi: **If you tell them I'll change it and have Dumbles do a binding on you to where you're his and Voldies sex slave!!!!!  
**Malfoy: **O.O ... You wouldn't?!?!  
**Chibi:** Oh, I would. I would! Believe me. I'll even make it a three way.  
**Malfoy:** NUU!!!! My precious butt!! _*Grabs precious butt and runs through wall*_ HaHa secret room! ... Aaaaaa!!!!! _*Silence*_  
**_*Dumbles walks back through wall. Floating, tied up Malfoy follows*_**_  
_**Chibi:** Not just yet Dubmles. He hasn't done anything wrong.  
**Dumbles: **_*Sigh* *Walks through wall again*_  
**Chibi:** _*Mumbles*_...Old pervert... Will you two STOP fighting already?!?! Don't make me split you up. ... That wouldn't really work, would it?  
**_*Still tied up Malfoy shakes head*  
_Chibi:** _*Sigh* _Please review. It may distract them long enough to write another chapter. Can't have them fighting in the story now can I? Wrong people for that. Please and thank you.

Ja!  
-Chibi  
**(3-19-09)**


	5. To Fight

**Story:** Outside From Within  
**Chapter:** (4) To Fight  
**Parings:** Draco/Harry, …  
**Warnings:** _SLASH, YAOI, MALE/MALE PARINGS_, possible character death, ...  
**Summary: **They hate each other. After certain events occur, they start using each other as outlets. Eventually they come to an understanding of sorts. While in this understanding, they are to be civil to the other but are not forced to like them outside of it. They do all they can to try and persuade each other, they 'talk', neither mind is changed of course, but no harm in trying. Character death, more than likely one or both of the boys, if so, it will be by the other.  
**A/N:** THIS STOY CONTAINS BOY ON BOY ADULT RELATED SITUATIONS!!! If you are offended by this then please click the back button or the backspace key. Otherwise... JOIN TODAYS WORLD, BECAUSE IT'S EVERYWHERE!!!!!!!

**A/N2:** I have NO!! excuse for the two month gap here. Sorry though. I BLAME THE PLOT BUNNIE!!!  
_**,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,...,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,**_

_Once Malfoy saw Potter, he stopped. _'About time he showed up.' _he growled in his mind._

_"I 'bout gave up Malfoy. Thought you chickened again."_

_"What do you mean? I've been walking around this bloody floor for nearly an hour. You should have been more specific." Potter hummed then sighed as he walked to the other wall. Without hesitation, he passed through the wall. He waited a second before sticking his head out again and saying_

_"Well, let's get this over with. I have better things to do."_

_Malfoy hesitated for a moment before deciding to go through. First he placed his hand on the wall. Can't be too careful with the likes of _him_. Never know _what_ could happen. When it went through he headed in, watchful._

_Potter was in the middle of the room, wand out and staring at Malfoy. The blonde instantly took his wand out as well._

_"Ready?" Potter asked as he raised his wand. Without waiting for a reply he let loose a simple spell. No use in fighting_ too _dirty._

**_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,...,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,..,_**

Malfoy expertly dodged the hex then sent one of his own. The purple light barely missing Potter. The raven haired boy paused for a second, thinking of a simple but effective plan. If the blonde fell for it, then the fight would be over quickly. The only question: _Would he? _Probably not, but it was worth a try.

Malfoy became weary of the look in Potters eyes. He was up to something stupid. They had only just started, was he _that_ desperat?

Potter fired a stupify and right as Malfoy cast a repelling charm, he shot out another spell, hoping that the first was enough to distract him. Aperently not. The blonde managed to block that one as well. Really, what was that idiot thinking? Malfoy would have been able to see that trap when he was only four, five at most. It was childs play. The imbicil. What he _hadn't_ been ready for was Potter to instantly fire three more spells at him after that last one. If he moved to either side, he would be hit but he would if he stayed as well. _'Duck!!'_ he told himself. The thought came a little late and his shoulder was lightly hit with a gastly pink curse. Thankfully, it wasn't too damaging and only stung a little bit.

From his position on the floor, Malfoy glared at Potter, daring him to send another. When he did, the blonde sent it straight back at him. It hit his leg and knocked him to the floor as well. They were both in a crouched stance. Wands at the ready. Again, they only stared.

Potter waited. _'Why does he not throw more of his own at me? What's he playing at?'_

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy yelled, knocking Potters wand out of his hand. He caught it with little effort. As he smirked in early triumph, the raven thrust out his foot, making firm contact with his chest, causing the blonde to slam into the wall behind him. He droped the wands. After a second Malfoy was on his feet again, but Potter had already risen while aiming a good punch to his perfectly outraged face. The crunching of his nose echoed through out the room as he fell against the wall again.

Before Potter knew it, Malfoy had jumped up again and glomped the raven. A struggle ensued. Both were punching, kicking, kneeing, clawing at the other. Trying to cause as much pain as they could. Finally, Malfoy had Potter pinned to the floor, feirce sneer in place and blood trickeling onto the others face. He growled. Then paused for a moment. A thought came to him.

"That wasn't much of a fight." he said. "Let's try this again. Make it more challenging." He got up and moved to the other end of the room. Potter gave him an uneasy look and took fighting stance. Years of being beaten up by Dudley and the gang had taught Harry a few good fighting tricks, both to defend and deflect. But, being a Malfoy, the blonde had a greater advantage of having a personal trainer. This, of course, being knocked down a few notches because he wasn't much of a 'physical' fighter. A few hits to distract but that's about it. He knew how alright but he lacked the will. Usually.

Malfoy picked up his wand, fixed his nose and cleaned the blood from his shirt. He then took his shoes off and walked over to Potter, standing but two feet away. For a few seconds, they watched each other, lookng for any sign of attack.

Potter moved first. He kicked Malfoy's wand out of his hands and smrked.

"Let's go about this the fun way then, shall we? No wands."

"Fine." They were once againg throwing punches everywhich way. Bones broke, skin bruised, eyes blackened, and flesh ripped. They were going all out. No holding back this time. No stopping unless one gave up. Nothing was out of bounds. Through an unspoken agreement, it was decided. It was made official by every splatter of blood that fell. Every drop of sweat that ran down a face, a neck, or a back. Tonight would be the begining. It would be the end. They would find things within themselves that would scar them, that would help them. It would hurt and tear and shred. It would be a blessing and a curse.

It would be a salvation that neither wanted but yearned for every minute of every day.

Potter, landing on his back by a kick on Malfoys part, was nearly unconcious. He slightly raised his head and looked at the blonde. His oppnent was bruised beyond reason and breathing harder than he himself. With a groan he got up. Malfoy leaned back against the wall behind him, watching Potter wearly. Again, they just watched. Seeking out a vulnerable spot that would be easily reached. Malfoy made the move first this time.

He swong his foot under Potter, trippinjg the boy, then brought it over and into the others face, busting his nose. Potter curled into himself. Giveing him two seconds to get back up, the blonde then pushed the other boy on to his stomach, placing his knee in the middle of his back and holding his face to the ground.

"I said challenging, Potter. That was nothing."

"Then what took you so long to ge this far? You seemed to be having a difficult time."

"Hn."

"Fine. You win this round, but you wont get so lucky next time."

"I'm sure I will. You're week and pathetic."

"And what does that make you?" Malfoy glared at the others head before getting up.

"It means I've lowered my standards to be fighting you. But I suppose it was worth it. Bring a better fight next time, Potter. I want to actually have to try." With that he left, limping and holdiing his arm.

,..,.,_..,.,..,.,..,.,.._

**To Be Continued...  
_,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,...,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,.,..,..,.,..,.,.._**

**Chibi:** Okay, umm... my plot bunnie either ran away or died somewhere around the 'Make it more challenging' line from Malfoy. ... So did my 'I' key. I tried making sure to hit it every time but... yeah. Sorry for the suckage. And also, I was in a hurry there at the end. Pressed for time so yeah Gotta go. Please review!!

Ja!  
-Chibi  
**(8-28-09)**


	6. Note From Chibi

_**I'M SO SOOOOORRRRYYYYYYYY!!!! '**__**"**_

Okay, I _know_ it's been FOREVER since I've last updated and I have a hundred excuses that you probably don't really care about but the good news is I have two weeks of hardly anything and I'm writing again.

I've got two new HarryPotter fics (HP/DM & HP/FemOC-DM/MaleOC) First Bleach Fic coming.

I also have half a chapter for TrueToKnow (FruitsBasket), MyCinderella (HP), Giving Everything (Naruto) and some for GivingEverything (Naruto).

For some reason I have two resipies in my Freeing Gaara slot and can't even remember what the next chapter is about.

Also haven't done to much besides an out line for OutsideFromWithin (HP), Lonely Is Life When Hurt Is All Around (HP){Probably change the name though o.O}, and All In Distrust (Naruto)

I think there's more but I can't think of anything else. Hopefully everything can be done by the end of the month. Hopefully. I'm trying to studdy Algebra for the compass test so I can ACTUALLY get into college. Hate Algebra XP"

Thank you for your patients!!! ^.^

Ja!  
_-Chibi_  
**(3-18-10) **


End file.
